


Oh Baby Won't You Come Again?

by nymeriastarks



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: (not that he'd ever admit it), Fluffy, GAY MESS, Happy, Lighthearted, M/M, dumb coffeeshop au, slighty salty mikyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriastarks/pseuds/nymeriastarks
Summary: In which we see Jankos deal with his new love-at-first-sight case on a very beautiful tattooed blonde who sometimes visits his coffee shop.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Martin "Rekkles" Larson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: DreamServer Secret Santa





	Oh Baby Won't You Come Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FabulousHasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousHasi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Marie!! I hope you enjoy this tiny fic for your Secret Santa, and I hope you have a most wonderful christmas!! <3<3

It was a wonder to everyone that Jankos could actually manage the coffee shop appropriately. Considering his terrible clumsiness, tendency to forget about important things and his general mischievous and distracted aura, it is actually quite a feat he can live up to his reputation and be efficient at the same time. But to most of his friend’s surprises, he was actually one of the kindest, most outgoing servers they’d seen, and he wasn’t half bad at making coffee either, even if it was just pressing a few buttons on a machine. One supposes his boss has to have a lot of patience, though (and patience Grabbz had, as well as a healthy dose of paternal exasperation).

But now, the many personality traits he’d managed to work around were straight up coming to bite him in the ass, because he couldn’t concentrate for a second when someone so handsome was talking to him for the third time that week. Holding a conversation with him! It did not matter if it was a ‘what can i get you talk’, it was still something.

‘Uh, a black coffee with two sugars and one of those chocolate cookies? The ones with the icing?’ The stranger repeated in case Jankos hadn’t heard him (which he likely hadn’t), slightly insecure, almost as if he were afraid of bothering them. The messy barista found it quite endearing. He found a lot of things about this man endearing. His eyes--

Ah, yes. They were still talking. Fuck.

‘Of course, of course! Your name was Martin, right? We’ll call you by it once it’s done’ He rattled off the last part automatically, and almost stopped to ponder how convenient it was he didn’t even have to look for an excuse to get basic information out of the tattooed blonde beauty. He loved his job sometimes. He then realised it might have been a little creepy to remember the dude’s name after so little, but he ignored the possible consequences of that.

‘Yeah’ The man’s lips quirked up a little, the tension in his shoulders from two seconds ago almost disappearing. And wasn’t that just sweet? No visible creeped out-ness! Splendid. Jankos could carry on staring.

‘Martin it is, alright Martin!’ Jankos was really liking how the name rolled off his tongue. ‘Go sit wherever while you wait and it’ll be done in a second’. Wow, Jankos really did get more energy from being around nice looking people. When he mentions this to Miky again, he’s gonna be so jealous. Positively fuming Jankos found a new guy to coo over. He hopes.

While he prepares the coffee, which really takes less time than Jankos would have wanted, he thinks about his next possible moves, the dumb christmas music of the shop acting as a background to his ruminations. He could, one, ask for his number straight up, which might be a ‘bit too much too unsubtly, Jankos, you don’t even know them’, Miky’s fond voice chides softly in the back of his mind. Well, still an option. He could also, two, give the handsome stranger his own number, but then he’d have to wait for a text, which might never come, so he wasn’t liking that one too much. Maybe, three, he could rope Mr perfect into a small conversation, and if he was lucky they would like him, and then back to either option one or two. Okay, that sounded like a plan. Doable. Winnable. C’mon.

Miky, making some more ham sandwiches in the kitchen lest they run out, watches the interaction unfold like one would a particularly cliché slice of life anime. He decides to not interrupt, though. At this point, anything would do to make his day a little more lively, and if he could tease Jankos about it later then it was a win-win situation. Watching his friend distractedly make the stranger’s coffee, clearly thinking about something, fumbling with the tongs to get the cookie out from the glass case, he thinks he’s really a quite handsome man; and a kind one at that, too. He flirts with everyone, so it’s no surprise he’d try his luck with the pretty stranger who started showing up a few days ago. He pointedly refuses to acknowledge the slight sting the statement causes, and goes back to his riveting sandwich making. 

The coffee is soon set on the shop counter, and Martin’s name is enthusiastically called out. Said Martin turns around, almost surprised to hear his name reverberating so loudly through the relatively small shop, and fumbles with his wallet as he looks for the right amount to pay.

‘Oh no no, that won’t do’ Jankos whispers to himself (or his equivalency of a whisper, which is pretty much just normal volume for most people), and misses no time to jump near this Martin.

‘Hey!’

Martin, still somewhat disconcerted by the level of enthusiasm this man seems to have every time he visits, even though it’s not even 10am yet, startles. He likely thinks he’s done something wrong again, and Jankos’ heart swells three times its size.

‘Four thirty euro, right?’ Martin continues to seem oblivious. Jankos has already decided to follow the third option though, so there’s little that can deter him.

‘Now now that won’t be necessary for someone so handsome’ he says, in the smoothest and most nonchalant way he can muster. One can almost hear the wink and the dumb smile that come with that statement. Miky, still in the kitchen, laughs to himself. Definitely not bitterly, Miky tells himself.

‘Excuse me, what?’ Martin is either playing up his innocence or he’s genuinely surprised, but it’s hard to tell. Jankos can’t focus much either, nervousness suddenly striking. What if Mr Martin thought it was annoying? Was he even gay? Jankos liked to think his radar was good enough to not fuck him over, but you never know...

‘Well, I said there’s no need to pay! It’s on the house, but only because you’re gorgeous’ He goes on anyway, masking his stress. He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. And yeah, Martin’s used to people flirting with him and he’s always liked the game, but he’s not been approached like that in a very long time. He takes a good look at the barista for what is perhaps the first time, and to his pleasure he finds him quite lovely. Maybe it’s the attitude that has already won him over a little, but his eyes sparkle, and his smile shines. 

That, and he’s not gonna refuse free breakfast.

‘Thank you very much, then…’ He pauses for a second, roaming his eyes over the other’s chest, looking for the name tag that must be somewhere around here, right? It’s quite a nice chest, he finds. Decently lean and definitely good looking. He sees it rise and fall with a puff of air.

‘Like what you see?’ Jankos waggles his eyebrows, and Martin actually chokes a little bit. Instead of teasing him further, he decides to do him a kindness. Not that he minds seeing the red taint his cheeks like that. ‘Marcin. Name’s Marcin. Name plaque broke’. Not really, he just lost it, but that would sound very uncool.

‘Thank you, Marcin’ Martin smiles, like a beam of sunshine (and Jankos burns easily), but before taking his order and leaving like Jankos expected, he takes a long look at the man in front of him. Scrutinising, but with kindness. It makes Jankos feel all tingly.

‘I work around the corner, you might see me around more often, Marcin’ There’s a smile to his tone, and he seems to enjoy the sound of Marcin’s name just as much as he likes Martin’s. Before Jankos can really get a word in, he continues, ‘but in case you can’t remember my order as well as my name,-

Oh?

-you can always text me.’ With that statement and one last blinding smile, he scribbles his number on a nearby tissue (one of those plasticky ones Jankos always insisted on changing because they were shit), grabs his coffee and his cookie, and leaves.

If there weren’t people enjoying their morning snacks on the tables nearby, Jankos could have actually screamed.

Miky is going to be so fucking jealous.


End file.
